


May I (YoosungXReader)

by AstrayScribbles



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrayScribbles/pseuds/AstrayScribbles
Summary: The party was planned to go perfectly, but one crying red haired hacker changed it all. As V took stage and called in your pre-boyfriend, your heart flutter. You listened intently to his speech and watched him walk up to you. He landed a kiss on your lips as you gave one back. This was truly the man you loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before you read I wanted to let you know, this is my first fanfic! Feel free to correct me with spelling and grammar, as sometimes I wonder if english is truly my first language. Hope you enjoy this little fluff with this sweet little blonde cinnamon roll.
> 
> I use F/F and F/C in this, so please note F/F means favorite food and F/C means favorite color!
> 
> Enough talking, lets get onto why we're all here!

You couldn't believe the change in Yoosung's personality. He went from a blushing boy in an adult's body to a strong willed man. He put his hand to the back of his neck and blushed. "I don't know what got into me..." His voice trailed off. "I'm s-so sorry. I-I swear I'm not normally like this. H-how can I make it up to you?" Yup, this was definitely the same Yoosung you knew before.

"You don't have to do anything. It's great to meet you, and everyone else." You smiled warmly. You directed it to Yoosung mainly, but looked at all the other RFA members. Zen and Seven were still obviously surprised at Yoosung's change in demeanor. Jumin had a slight smile and Jaehee was just weaving through the guests and came up to the group of you, curious at everyone's expression. Seven, Zen, Yoosung and you all couldn't help but laugh at how she missed Yoosung's bold move.

"Yoosung will go back to hospital after the party." Jaehee obviously didn't want to know why everyone was laughing. She went back to business. Jumin nodded. "Thank you, Assistant Kang."  
Music started and you turned to see the blonde haired boy smiling at you, his uncovered violet eye smiling as much as he was. The two of you left the group as he held your hand and pulled you to dance.

"Just so you know, I can't dance." He smiled, trying to lead.  
"I can't either." You noticed how well he was leading the dance. The upbeat song caused many people to dance along. Your eyes locked as the song started to end. A slow song started, and you were pulled closer to him. You always thought that dancing in public, especially in front of people you know, would be embarrassing. Even though you thought that, even though you just met face to face for the first time, it felt perfect.

Next, you dragged him to eat. You grabbed the F/F(favorite food) and put it on your plate, grabbing another and snuck it on Yoosung's. In return, he grabbed the omurice and put it on your plate and then put another to his. You giggled as you grabbed a few more things and then left the line.

You led Yoosung to a table and sat down, he sat across from you. "Have you ever had F/F?" You asked. He shook his head 'no.' "Then try it!" You smiled and plunged the F/F into your mouth. Yoosung followed, eyes lighting up as he bit into it. You laughed as he ate the rest quickly. You took a small bite of the omurice, and another. It was good! You quickly finished our food, laughing and teasing Yoosung for being a slow eater.

The night seemed to slip through your fingers. The last guests had left and Yoosung and you went back to help clean up. V walked up, smiling.

"It seemed like it all went well." His foreign voice added to his mysterious aura.  
"It did, very well." Jumin cast a quick glance to you, his eyes sending his message; 'thank you for helping get these guests.'  
"It was great to meet you all, we need to meet again after the party ends fully." You smiled, feeling Yoosung's shoulder hit yours. You looked up to see his face, looking at the other RFA members, not noticing -or not minding- that he bumped into you. You didn't mind either.

You all chatted before Jumin checked the time. "We should start to clean up." He gestured with a gloved hand at the mess of the floor. The group nodded and split up: Zen and Jaehee cleaning up the trash that littered the beautiful flooring. Jumin and V took to chatting as Jumin helped the silver haired man and Jaehee clean.  
Seven soon joined them, leaving Yoosung and you to take care of cleaning up the food. You saw some leftover cookies and grabbed one, eating with one hand and cleaning with the other. Yoosung laughed. "You should've told me you were hungry, if I didn't have to go back to hospital I would cook you something." He opened his mouth to say more, but you silenced him by pushing a cookie into his mouth. His expression changed to surprise to lighting up. "These erre good." He mumbled as he took a bite. You both finished your cookies and got back to cleaning up the food, taking care to keep the cookies for later.  
Having less to do than the rest of them, and having so much to say, you turned to see Yoosung.  
"This was so fun~" Your voice dragged on the 'n'.  
"Yeah, it was great, no, amazing to meet you." Yoosung turned to you. "I'm sorry for saying I was okay back there." His voice was filled with apology.  
"I'm just happy you are getting treatment. And that you're alive and here next to me."  
You smiled back at him, remembering a previous conversation with the blonde.  
"Does your movie offer still stand after you get released from hospital?"  
"Of course. I may not be able to go to a theater though. I always have trouble sleeping at hospitals, and I would hate to ruin anything by falling asleep in public." He gave an honest smile.  
"We could always watch it at one of our places..." You wished you had some way to pick a better answer, realizing what you had said. Yoosung couldn't go to your place, as you had plans to move into Rika's apartment. Yoosung carefully grabbed your hand. "Of course you can come over to my place and we can watch the movie. As you are my pre-girlfriend." He looked you in the eyes kindly.  
"Forget the pre." You corrected, leaning in and kissing Yoosung's cheek. He looked at you, his purple eye lit up. Yoosung opened and closed his mouth like a fish, causing you to giggle,  
"What's so funny?" Yoosung asked, just managing to make you laugh more. "Y/N? Heeelllloooo?" He grinned. You responded by playfully pushing his shoulder.  
"We should get him back to hospital." Yoosung jumped as Jumin's voice came from behind you both.  
"Oh, right. Today went by so fast. It feels like a dream." You smiled, eyes drifting to your boyfriend.  
"I'm glad to hear that, Y/N." V called came up to you. You stood up quickly.  
"V! Thank you for everything. The party was gr-" You were happy to see him, but didn't want to be too excitable.  
"It couldn't of, and wouldn't of been done without your help." V cut you off.  
"No, it wasn't really that much of a problem. Without you, I wouldn't of met so many wonderful people." You smiled at the RFA members, but you both knew who it was directed at.  
"I still think you did an amazing job organizing the party." V smiled. "No-one would of showed up if it wasn't for you. Plus you are the reason we had the party in the first place" You couldn't help but blush. Not able to stand having V inflate your ego for any longer, you not-so-subtly changed the subject.  
"It's getting late, we should have Yoosung go back to hospital like Jumin said." You cast a quick glance at Yoosung's bandaged eye and looked back at V, who nodded.

A loud crash got the group's attention. Seven was on the floor, a broken plate next to him. You quickly ran over to help him up.  
"What happened?" You asked, your voice filled with concern. Seven's eyes were wide, not of fear or surprise but of glee.  
"I saw a cat outside, started to run to it and tripped." You couldn't help but imagine it all happen. The red haired boy holding a plate, looking to see a cat and bolting away, just to hurt himself. Jumin opened his mouth, and Yoosung quickly stopped him from telling Jaehee to do any unneeded work.  
"I'll get the broom." He smiled and looked at your direction. Jaehee was obviously releaved. Yoosung walked over to where Seven and you stood, sweeping up the glass into the dustpan before dumping it away.  
"I'll drive Yoosung and Y/N to the hospital." Seven offered. Knowing about his cars, you didn't even try to fight it. Yoosung nodded and looked to you.  
"Y/N, do you mind going to the hospital with me?"  
"Not at all." You turned from Yoosung to the other RFA members. "It was great to meet y'all. I hope we get to meet up again soon." You smiled at them.  
"Good luck. I'll talk to you later." Zen smiled and waved.  
"Good bye." Jumin replied.  
"Bye." Jaehee waved.

Yoosung and you followed Seven to the parking lot.

 

\---------  
I'm working on part two right now. Not sure when it will be good enough to publish, but as soon as it is I will post it! Hope you enjoyed part one~


	2. Hospital

When you saw Seven's car, you couldn't believe what you saw. The white sports car sat in the parking lot.  
"This is your car?" You asked, surprised the childish, cross-dressing hacker owned such a nice car. Even though you had seen pictures of his cars before, it was still amazing to see one in real life. He simply nodded, smiling at his so called 'babe'. He pressed the button on the keys he produced from his pocket, the doors slid up.

  
Yoosung and you went to the car, sitting next to each other in the back. You both ended up giggling and talking like two elementry girls talking to their best friends. Yoosung had managed to grab your phone and turned up the volume, clicking onto the first song you had saved. F/S was blaring as you tried to get your phone back from him. As the car pulled into the hospital parking lot, Yoosung let you have the phone. You quickly stopped the song and followed him out of the car.

The staff were quick to bring Yoosung to his room. You followed like a lost puppy. After getting to his room, you sat on the chair as he sat on the bed. You decided it would be best to strike up a conversation.  
"How long will you be here?" You started.  
"Not sure, week maybe?" Yoosung shrugged, even just the small movement was adorable in love's eyes.  
"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your eye?" You knew the question was a risky one, but the look he gave you showed you that he trusted you. He seemed to think back, trying to figure out how to explain Unknown's attack.  
"Well, Seven told me to wait outside as he talked to Unknown, and he had somehow managed to get a hold on me and said he wanted to ruin my dream of becoming a vet." A fire burned in his eye as he took in a deep breath. You opened your mouth to say he didn't have to continue, but he continued before you could.  
"He first was going to get rid of my fingers, but then decided to take my sight. He scratched up my eye badly, and was going to ruin it even more if Seven wouldn't of gotten there in time." His voice had admiration for Luceil that was alien to you. You stood and walked to where he was, sat up in bed. You wrapped your arms around him. "Thank you for keeping me safe." You sat next to him, taking his hand in yours. He looked up to you and smiled.  
"Do you mind?" He asked. You knew what he meant and instead of replying, closed the distance. Your kiss surprised Yoosung at first. As you pulled away he smiled, causing you to giggle.

"Should I let you sleep?" You asked.  
"If you want to go..." He started, pouting to show how me felt about you leaving.  
"I can stay as long as you want me too." You hugged his arm.  
"We could talk more if you want." He smiled weakly at you.  
"Then lets. What have you been doing before the party?" You asked.  
"Before you joined, playing lolol." He laughed, embarrassed to admit hid addiction. "After, studying. Oh, shi-" Even just the start of the swear was extremely foreign to you. It made you giggle to hear it.  
"Want me to grab your books? Or anything else?" You offered. Even if you didn't know Yoosung for long back when he was addicted to lolol, thinking about him studying while at the hospital made you feel bad for him. How could a straight A+ student go to a failing game addict, and go back to working hard? You weren't complaining, though.  
"I can get Seven to do it." Yoosung smiled.  
"Lisa." The name quickly changed Yoosung's mind.  
"Could you go and grab them?" The change in thought made you laugh as you nodded. He grabbed his phone and went to maps. He selected where he lived and clicked 'send location.' You heard a notification on your phone.  
"I'll be back soon. Funny thing is, I can walk to your place from Rika's apartment." You smiled, getting to your feet. You waved to him as you slipped out of his hospital room.

You walked through the maze of halls looking for the exit. Finally you saw it and its glass doors opened for you. You walked down the ramp and started walking to his house. Enjoying the sun on your shoulders. You then remembered you were in a dress. You took a detour to Rika's apartment. The birds sang like your heart. His kiss could still be felt on your lips. You wished you would be able to feel it forever. You started humming a song that reminded you of your boyfriend.

'And there you stand opened heart-open doors  
Full of life with the world that's wanting more.  
But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
the day is done and your smile has gone away.'  
You didn't realize you had gone from humming to whispering the words. You opened the door to the apartment and quickly changed into a f/c short sleeve tee and shorts. You left the apartment quickly and started at a jog to Yoosung's house. A F/C backpack around your arms and on your back, bouncing as you jogged. As you got to his house you heard a notification. Checking your phone you saw Yoosung texted you. "Keys under the rock by the door." You shifted the rock to see the sun hit a metal key. You texted back. "Thanks, just got there."

You moved the rock back and unlocked the door. You expected a messy house, but it was surprisingly clean. You quickly found his room and saw a pile of text books on his unmade bed. Almost tripping on a controller, you took a picture and sent it to him. "These?" He responded quickly. "Yup! They may be heavy." He texted back. You slid the backpack off and unzipped it, carefully putting each book inside. You saw a phone charger and threw it in too before slipping the heavy bag back on. You walked back out, taking care to watch for controllers. Making sure to lock the door and rehide the key, you started back. Continuing to whisper the song; May I.

'May I hold you as you fall to sleep,  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breath here.  
May I love you, may I be your shield,  
When no one can be found, may I lay you down.'

You arrived back to the hospital, and said you were visiting. You were lead to Yoosung's room. During the walk, you said you might visit regularly. The nurse smiled. "I'll make sure to say something about that." Her smile was warm.

She opened the door to Yoosung's room and you entered.  
"I think I got everything." You swung the bag back on the bed, careful to not have it hand on his feet. You sat down and pulled out the charger, dangling it before him.  
"Thanks so much. I still don't get why you walked." He grabbed the charger from you and put it on the tray next to him. You piled the books next to the chair for visitors and sat back next to him.  
"Don't strain yourself. I can probably get a certain robot to call Sky University to excuse you." Yoosung grinned at your small crack at Jaehee.

You talked about yourself, Yoosung seemed fascinated with every small detail. You chatted until the sky darkened, you learned the room had a perfect view of the sunset. The reds and oranges and pinks were beautiful. For what must of been the first time since you returned after getting the text books, Yoosung and you went silent as you watched the sun fall.

The nurse walked in to talk to Yoosung. You stood and moved to the chair, watching as she lifted his bandages and shined a flashlight in his eye. A feeling of relief washed over the room as his left eye reacted to the light. After a few more tests, she smiled and left.

"So you dying?" You asked jokingly.  
"Nope. My sight is deteriorating and I will most likely go blind, but it's okay! There is a treatment I can get, and a surgery. I'll spend the night here and if I do well I can leave at noon." His cheery voice made you smile.  
"I'll be by your side the entire time." You held his hand as you sat next to him again.  
"As soon as I'm out, lets see a movie. I can't go to a public theater, so I hope you don't mind renting something." Yoosung smiled.  
"I can't wait to see the movie with you. No matter where, I'm still by you." You squeezed his hand as if you were giving his hand a hug with yours.

You finally decided it was time to let Yoosung rest. As you watched him struggle to keep his eyes open, you started to hum the tune of May I.  
"May I hold you,  
As you fall to sleep,  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breath here." You jumped at the sudden sweet singing from behind you. You turned to see Yoosung smiling at you.  
"May I love you,  
May I be your shield." He added. You walked back and leaned in, letting him close the gap as you kissed him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I love the song 'May I' by Trading Yesterday. I encourage anyone looking for great love songs to check them out.


End file.
